Undiscovered life
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: When Valerie has a hard past. She runs away from her broken home and ends up in New york city where she meets people she begins to trust. But what happens when she figures out something deep in her life?
1. prologe

**Disclaimer: I **own nothing of the Fantastic Four...but I do own Valerie

**Undiscovered life**

Prologue

I was walking through New York with a prada purse and a black trench coat. (Since it was at night) It was cold. And as I was

walking,I saw this guy. He was walking from one moment and then was on fire the next I could not believe my eyes! He yelled some

thing like "flame on" and flew away. I followed him from what I could see. And the stranger flew on top of a building called the Baxter

building. I walked inside and there was a man. He was silently reading his newspaper that I snuck by and went in the elevator. And I

never thought what I was going to enter but I knew there was something up there. I pressing the button and all I heard was beeping.

I was quietly coming back from my date when the elevator door opened to reveal a pretty girl. I froze and then cried for Sue. This was

weird.


	2. The first encounter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Fantastic Four…but I do own Valerie.

Chapter 1

The woman that was concerned from the strangers holler. Asked who I was and I said, "My name is Valerie." The woman could not stop looking at me but when she noticed that I was shivering she told the stranger to give me a blanket. I meant no harm I was just looking for friends. And if the people that were helping me knew me, they would maybe be a little scared and defensive but as the others were. The guy finally introduced himself as Johnny Storm A.k.a the human torch. I didn't say a thing. There was a little pause and that's when I noticed that Johnny was checking me out or maybe just concentrating on me but it was broken by Sue who said "hey, Johnny you mind?" Then there was a guy that looked like a rock that came in and said "hey!" and that was all.

He was very nice. I noticed his blue eyes that glimmered in the dark. But the only thing that bothered me was Johnny, he kept smirking at me. I then stated, "The only reason why I came here is …" Then I completely had black streaks on my face .Sue saw it and thought _she has powers too. But how can she?_

Johnny was the only one looking forward to the night.


	3. surprise, surprize

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Fantastic Four…but I do own Valerie.

Chapter 3

After telling Susan how I met flame boy. I walked over where

Susan directed me to see Reed. He is quite cool but I got to

say it is interesting what he does. When I first met him he

was humming as he was solving a genetic code or some

stuff on the chalk board. Then I was asked questions. But

before that he said gibberish like "you know you can trust

us." I was a little afraid when Sue nervously disappeared

from sight.

**Two hours later…**

I walked over the city with Sue. She was telling

about everyone that some of the stuff made me laugh.

I was actually enjoying myself! We went shopping and

bought clothes. When we got back I slipped in to a hoodie

and jeans. When I strolled into the kitchen and Johnny asked

"What is your name again?" I answered "My name is

Valerie! And other questions?" He nodded and Sue walked up to me and asked

"Was he bugging you?" I said "Why?" She giggled and

said "He bugs all girls that come here, so be aware!" I

Nodded and looked for my purse but could not find it and I said "I'll be right back, I must of forgot my

Purse at the store!" I walked over to the balcony and

Decided to jump off, butin that second Sue

yelled "What are you doing?" I jumped off before she

Finished. Suecried, "Johnny go get her!" And with that

Johnny flamed on and jumped off the balcony. I was

Floating and thinking. Then I seen a big flame right behind

Me. I smiled and then lead the fiery blob to the mall. It

Landed and then I turned around and there Johnny was

Standing there. He asked "You know how to fly?"

I replied "Yes and so can you!"

Johnny wondered, _what were her powers and was she _

_Hiding them? What should I tell Sue? She is quite awesome...Wait why do I think like that?_

**TBC R&R Please if need you input good or bad it doesn't matter!**


	4. hidden secrets

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Fantastic Four…but I do own Valerie.

**Twenty minutes later**

He stood there for the longest time just, thinking. I could not wait so I went inside the mall. I rushed to the customer services desk and asked, "Have you seen a purse with a star patch on it?" The lady who I asked went under the counter and pulled out a box of lost and found and you wouldn't believe what was on the top it was my purse. I grabbed it and exited the mall but when I was about to I looking inside my purse, relieved everything was there. I ran to the door Johnny was gone! I was a little freaked out. I waited until I had enough energy to fly and I flew off. Into the falling rain, it nearly stung my skin because I was flying quite fast. When I made a clear landing on the top of the Baxter building. Sue was talking to Johnny and Reed was talking on the phone. Johnny seemed to be arguing with Sue about something Ben said to him. It was quite funny, I walked away and in to the room that they supplied me with to get some piece and quiet. Then before I knew I fell asleep.

**Two hours later**

I woke up to see Johnny knocking on the door. He asked if he could come in I said, yes. He walked in quietly and shut the door. After that he sat on the edge of the bed. As he was sitting there I waited for him to say something. Then he asked "You know how to fly?" I answered "Yup!" And as I seen this conversation was going nowhere I opened the door and ran to the kitchen. I have to say I have never had a guy talk to me like that. _Why does he bug me?_

I then heard Sue calling me into the living room. She wondered if I would like to go to a movie. And I simply said "yes", I would love to go!" She then notice I found my purse and nodded, "let's go!" she had been arguing with Johnny on why he could not go out. The reasoning would be on that he was late.

But I never though his sister could punish him I just didn't understand. I waved good bye to all. Johnny didn't mention I could fly or that he chatted with me earlier. I didn't understand what the big deal was.

He acted, umm.., okay. It was just me and Sue.


	5. hidden memories

When I went out with to the movie Sue, it was a just basic get together. But somehow I felt someone was following me. It was a little weird. We watched the movie called "pride and prejudice". I looked at Sue at who was weeping. I don't know why everyone one had so much emotion. When the movie was finished Sue was throwing out all the tissues she used and I threw out the popcorn bag I had enjoyed. And exited the theatre. When we got back at the Baxter building. She was still a little emotional from the movie. I didn't understand why. Reed came in the room only to find us.

Then as Sue was talking to Reed about the movie. I had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Your mother is waiting. And you are not ready. Don't make me tell you again!" My dad said. I got ready and walked up to the car. And sat in the back. We were going to some restaurant. I wasn't sure who with. "When are going to there I have no time for this!" Then there was loud smashing sound. I looking at the window it looked smashed. And the bullets kept coming. The all heard was tires screeching and screaming. I looking in the front and both of my mother was dead. Then All I seen was the car crash into ditch of some sort. The ambulance came and they rescued me.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now because of stolen memory the only way I remember things is from flashbacks.

I stood still and as I took in my parents were dead. I sat down and looked at the floor in a depressed state. Not looking up. I heard Johnny Asking if every thing was okay and when I was okay about the flash back. I said in a sad tone "My parents are dead!"

**R&R PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR INPUT. gOOD OR BAD.**


	6. tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. But I do own Valerie. R&R PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR INPUT. GOOD OR BAD.**

I sat there trying to take the information. But when I indicated that my parents were deceased. **Sue** sat next to me. I then informed them of the flashback and how and that I have no memory of what happened in my life. And that is something else I don't remember is who took my memories away. Weird was my thought to the thought.

I was 16 years old. And wasn't very treated well since I lived with my parents. My parents didn't understand me, I guess.

The more they grew apart the less I knew how it felt to be with them. I knew and respect that everyone has their baggage. But **I'll **be haunted by the death of the only people ever knew.

The only thing to do was to found out why I lived after the crash.

Sue eventually left not to be rude. But to let Johnny talk to me.

Since he was eager. And since Johnny was somewhat closer to me, Compared to anyone else, she understood.

What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go?

I didn't cry or weep. Not saying I no feelings. But I just was not that kind of person no more.

Johnny grabbed me and hugged me (not forcefully).

**TBC**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz . Plz . Plz . Plz . Plz R&R PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR INPUT. GOOD OR BAD.**


	7. The outsider

Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. But I do own Valerie. R&R PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR INPUT. GOOD OR BAD.**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy. This is Johnny's side of the story. If you have any questions ask away.**

I released Valerie from the hug. And thought about what she knew.

Then I thought a lot since she came here surprisingly, which I have to say I hate thinking. Unless it is about my Hobbies.

Scanning her, I saw that she was hurt, but she was not really expressing it.

All was calm. And as I sat here with my eyes set on Valerie. I noticed she kept fiddling with her purse. She glared down at it the whole time and opened it a lot.

I didn't tell Sue or anyone about the fact she has powers like us or the fact that I might like her.

But then again I don't know her. I don't any of the girls that holler my name every time I go to the store.

Her eyes lifted from her handbag and shot back at me. She then looked like she was deciding something…

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R! I LOVE REVIEWS!

Give me your input good or bad.


	8. caught in a brawl

**R&R**

_What I was thinking at that moment could never happen. I mean I don't even know him. _

_I felt weird just sitting there. I had to do tests from Reed. It was amazing I found out that I have healing powers_. They noticed t

hat I had healing powers when Johnny and Ben were in a brawl and I was caught in the middle. Sue wasn't around nor Reed. So I

stepped in the middle of the two. When Johnny flung a fireball at Ben and as Ben was about to clobber Johnny. My position blocked it

all, my clothes lit on fire and I flew about 10 cm away. And Johnny had the erg to blame Ben for it all.

I had a cut right above my left eyebrow that quickly healed, but as it was about to heal I felt a burning sensation, it wasn't Johnny. It

was me. There were black streaks running all over my face like paint splatting on a window. My clothes were burning because I was

still on fire. And the only thing to do was splash water all over me.

_Not only was I mad. I was shocked. _Then I fainted from the surprising extent that occurred.

Reed and Sue came back from their outing. Sue Walked into the lab and scanned the room and peered down and saw me with half

burned clothes and black marks all over. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me. She then asked "What the hell went on here. I

leave for 2 hours and… and Johnny don't give me that." He gave her an 'I didn't do anything look'. I woke and raised to the occasion

and asked "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" everyone was surprised to see me awake that they didn't realize I what was

almost clothe less. But I had a blanket on so I was covered up.

Reed said "What did you fell when you ..."


	9. unexpected moment

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created._**

A/N: R&R please... So I know your input.

I felt awkward because Reed was asking a lot of questions that I didn't know how to answer. I was not familiar to answer these. But as I looked at the others I saw Johnny he had a Guilty expression and Ben and Everyone else had a either angry or worried. But what I could remember he started the fight by bugging Ben about his looks. But I was to mad to let them both off the hook. I pried the blanket off me and walked over to my room to change but as I was going to Johnny stopped me by walking in front of me unexpectedly and pulling me gently to the side. He stood there and looked at me for what seemed like hours. But just then he moved closer to was going to say, but then when I felt his lips pressed up against mine I was shocked and mesmerized that I didn't notice what he was doing to me at the moment. He then released me softly from his grip and smirked and walked away. I had never experienced anything like that. I felt curious. So I walked over to the living room but he was gone. I ran over the balcony and flew out through to the night sky. I felt as though I was floating then I saw a flamed person and I knew it was Johnny. I just floated and then Johnny flew up to me and said, "I knew you would follow me." I was like _'how did you know Sherlock?'_ It was weird because he was the only one that knew about my flying ability. He grabbed my hand and we soared through the night sky. Then he was talking to me about how I know how to fly but he didn't ask questions, I guess he felt when I felt comfortable I would tell him.


	10. After effects

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created.**_

A/N: R&R please... So I know your input.

I felt weird talking to a guy about my parents death but it seemed right.

But all I knew was thisguywasobviously making me think about things. After 7 minutes in heaven, I come back to the building to see what the others were up to.

But as I looked at the clock I realized it was 1 o'clock in the morning. So it wasn't minutes, it was hours that i had been gone. As I waited for Johnny to come back I strolled though the lab to see what they were looking at.

They were looking my test results but as you can see, it was blurry by a coffee spill. _Oopps. _As I stood there, I felt a deep presence but it was a deep and strange feeling. Pushing those feelings aside. I saw Johnny land on the balcony after the 20 minutes. We were racing each other and apparently I beat him. He saw me and I told him to "shhh!"

He figured after I said that Everyone was sleeping. He slowly come up to me and asked, " How come you're faster than me?" And made a pouty face.I clearly didn't know how to answer that so I shrugged. _My first thought was, What was going to happen now?_


	11. Top story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created.**_

A/N: R&R please... So I know your input.

I went to sleep because I was tired and so did Johnny. He was surprised I beat him in our little race to the building. _I wonder how that could be. _Butall I could think about was my sleepiness, so I went to sleep.

**In the morning,**

I uncovered myself from being covered up in a nest of blankets. But as I was, I found myself buried. I finally got out of the bed and changed my clothes in to more comfortable clothes that I recently bought with Sue. She has a good fashion sense. I always go for the colors that don't really match me, but from Sue, I learned a lot.

As I walked out of the room I noticed that everyone but Johnny was in the kitchen looking at some magazine. When I closed my door to the room and silently walked over to see what was up. I was as silent as a cat I learned that from when I was little that was when I snuck out of my parents house at night I was good at it but with this memory I grinned. Not only because they had died, but because it seemed like didn't they know. I went into the kitchen and saw Ben sitting at the end eating and Sue sitting with Reed talking about something in the magazine. When Sue lifted her eyes from the paper and saw me she asked, "Where is Johnny?" I answered, "I don't know." So they figured he must be still sleeping. This really bugged me that he was not here. But then again; He is half aware. I sat down at the table and sensed something was up. So I sat there quiet.

When Johnny finally woke he came in the kitchen and asked, "What is up?" Sue then stood up and then asked, "What the heck! Where you last night?" I then felt everyone staring in my direction but Johnny. But then again, why were they staring. This moment brang memories but I didn't get these kinds of stares. I got a lot of disgusted faces. Sue then threw the magazine she had been looking at for the last few hours in disbelief over to me. I thenglaced at it and almost was surprised. The front cover had me and Johnny flying in the midnight sky racing with a headline saying _who is this with our famous hero? Details on page 15._ I turned to the page number and almost gasped because what was inside was the most intense thing.

It was a picture of me and Johnny with another heading line saying, _are theseduo causing trouble?_ I then had the erg to laugh but that was broken by first, Johnny asking what was in the magazine and Sue telling us that we shouldn't be doing that anymore; but as she was about to finish Ben asked me, "You can fly too?" I told him, _"That I can control gravity enabling me to fly."_ He was stunned. I was really thinking about the story that I did not notice that Johnny was looking over my shoulder and at the headline at that timeI knew he was there after he asked me _if I thought it was cool. _But who wouldn't. I mean I was in the tabloids. I was currently dating Johnny according to the magazine. But how could that be. I thought of Johnny as annoying and brattywell sometimes but he was a guy. But I had to figure out what was I going to do and fast.


	12. Searching for truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four. How ever, I do own Valerie.

I took the magazine into the room I was staying in and analyzed it more. I went to my purse and pulled out a picture of my parents which was the only thing I had of them at the time.

I pulled out a laptop that i borrowedand searched them up. It didn't take long to find their article, of the car accident. I looked through it and gasped because after the first paragraph there was a picture of me when I was a teenager and it said _**the survivor lives to tell.**_

When I looked at the bottom of the article which was lengthy and I read, _**Girl that survives has a sister that is going to foster care and wasn't part of the crash.**_ I said aloud, "I have a sister?" but when I said that, Johnny came behind me and asked, "What are you doing?" I was in state of shock that I didn't answer him.

He seemingly understood when I announced I have a sister and she is missing. When I shut the computer down, I felt Johnny following me. He was weird at times. But I thought,_ Why did he kiss me? And why did he sense how I felt at times? _When I entered the living room it was dark. This was great; because I was about to laugh because when I turned around and saw that Johnny walked into the coffee table.

I turned around and helped him up. He then spouted a flame from his left hand. And asked, "How can you see and I can't?" I didn't answer; I just grabbed his hand and lead him over to where everyone was. They were in the lab talking about.

They were talking about something special they were talking about some guy named Victor Von doom. That name sounded familiar but not exactly. All I could think of was I have to find my sister; weather she is dead or not I need to find her; Right away! As I entered they stopped talking and I said, "I need your guys help!"

Sue walked up to me and asked, "With what?" I showed her the freshly printed article of the crash and she saw the other news about the sibling. She showed Reed who was right behind her talking to Ben. _It was true, I was in that car accident and sadly my parents died but why didn't I die? But how did I loose my memory 2 years after the crash? And how was it that I suddenly met these people? _Those questions were yet to be answered, but in the mean time I was focused on Sue who was showing now Ben the article in an old newspaper.

He was shocked along with the others. Johnny already was showed the article earlier. He was helpful, which surprised me the most. They helped me do a search about this mysterious sister whom I haven't seen in while. When I entered the name of the sister, only one article came. So I read it closely.

It had a picture of a girl in her mid teen years. She had Brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. But the picture wasn't enough for me to identify her with. The article said **_Girl saves a little girl from semi truck. _**There wasn't a lot of information about this young woman. Then when I looked at the bottom it had information phone line so I picked up the phone and asked for information on this woman and what her name was. He said, "Her name is Chloe." She didn't give a last name. The police officer who answered told me all the information I needed. I walked out the lab and out to the elevator and then I figured I could fly so I changed directions. I walked over to the balcony. _I had to search for the missing piece in my life._


	13. Lost and found

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four or any other comics. But I do own Valerie.**_

**_A/N: Yes, tabloids do suck. Anyway, R&R and let me know what you think._**

As I walked over to the balcony I jumped off the ledge and flew through the city to find a place where the police station was because the officer asked for me to see him, but what he didn't know was I was with the fantastic four; which was quite weird. Since I was just in the magazine. They offered to help (the officers). Even when I was strolling through the city in the sky. I felt people cheering but I had other things to do. There was one reporter that asked me about my powers and why I was currently with the fantastic fourbut I flew away faster which made all the newspapers swirl in the air and some come from the grips of people who were holding them and reading them.

When I landed safely. I walked to the entrance of the department of police officers other wise known as NYPD. I walked up to the desk and asked to see the officer who I talked on the phone with she pointed in the direction in which he was in. I asked if I could talk to him and we talked about the last sightings and when the he had last talked to her.

When he showed me pictures of what she may look like now I was stunned, but I don't know why.

When he showed me, where I could find her I was curious on why the place wasn't so familiar. I couldn't place it. So when I was finished I flew back to the Baxter building and when I came back from my little voyage. Sue told me, "We need to talk to you!" She gestured for us to talk in the living room. As we talked I felt a hand on my shoulder when I turned around I found the hand was Ben's. He said, "You know we can help you and we're there for you."

A smile creep on face I hadn't showed any emotion since when I was here so they were surprised. I told, "I will be back in a few and you the know paparazzi? They still are on the topic of the flying incident." They were like 'Yes, we know'. Sue sighed at that. I noticed that Johnny wasn't around but then again _why did I care?_

I flew while the others remained to stay at the building until I came back.

As, I found the place where this young woman was located. I walked up to the front door and knocked. When I sensed someone coming, I looked right at the door. As the door popped open a young woman walked out and said "Hi, and you are?" I was just standing there I couldn't believe it; I wasn't some stranger I was curious. The young woman said, "Thanks, for knocking on the door I had to get away from those stupid adults, they always argue!" I asked "What's your name?" She answered, "My name is Chloe, and I'm sorry who are you?" I literally gasped and replied, "My name is Valerie and I have some news."

She tuned in and wasn't scared of me, she didn't really care if I was some stranger or the fact she did not know me. I hesitated and commented, "I need you to come with me!" She quickly said, "How can I trust you?" I said, "You will trust because of this; do you want to go back into that house again? And do you want to grow up and never know who you are?" She nodded and Said, "What does that have to do with anything?" I answered, "You'll see!" As we were walking over to a cab. We heard a loud screaming and it was the lady she lived with. She was yelling at her, "You better tell me where you are going now, don't you leave, and I'm calling the police." As I looked at the young girl, I saw she was terrified and said, "Don't worry, we'll get you new stuff." I then told the cab driver _to take us to the Baxter building and step on it!_

As I was in the cab with her. She asked me, "Do you know me?" I said nothing. When we got to the building I lightly guided her to the elevator.

She wasn't scared anymore and she didn't know who she was going to meet on the other side of that door. So she imaged it as some dreary office with nothing fun. But when the doors opened she saw what she has never seen before.

It was a huge lab with gadgets and scientific stuff.

When we entered, Sue came over to me hearing the elevator open. The girl now known as Chloe was now scared, she was standing behind me. The girl had blondish-red hair. She stood about 5 inches shorter than me. She was Sue's height. I was taller than Sue. Sue was a little shy of her, because she didn't know what she was capable of but she introduced herself and Reed who just appeared out of nowhere. _Darn, that guy is so sneaky_, I thought. She came out of her fearful state and shook their hands and walked over to me and said, "So, what is the news?" I looked at Reed and he said, "Do you remember your past?" She grinned and then answered, "Did you have to bring that up?" Reed was stunned by what she had said but continued, "Well we need to know, by now you should now that we won't hold it against you." She said as Sue pushed over a chair which was near by, "I don't know, the last thing I remember …of my past was my sister and my parents were in a accident and I wasn't apart of it, but when I learned my parents were dead; I always wondered how my sister lived but now I don't even know where she is no more I mean I haven't seen her years and…" She suddenly stopped and asked, "Do you know where my sister is?"

Reed and Sue both looked at me and then at the girl. I never lifted my eyes from this girl. I found her very mature. She had learned a lot. I never did,I think.I was still stuck on my missing memories. She then stared at me and asked, "Did you say your name was Valerie, because I'm pretty sure that is my sister's name." And at that moment she finally caught on. She stood up and walked over to me and said, "It is okay, Just please tell me!" I looked at her and said, "I may be your sister." And then I looked down at the floor. She then answered, "Test question, a sister would know, what is myfavorite fantasy name?" I answered, "It is moon island." She looked at me and said, "You're right!" Then she insisted on doing a DNA test the Reed suggested. When the results came back we had to wait a couple hours. Normally it would take two days but Reed had a machine which hurried the process. When the results came back from the computer, Reed looked at me and said, "Sue, could you please come over here?" Sue walked over to him with a curious expression. When Sue saw the result she was shocked, to end the suspicion she announced that we were actually related.

I asked her where she wanted to go. She asked if she could live with me; and Sue and Reed said, "Defiantly! But you may want to stay with Valerie for awhile until we get settled. When I talked to Sue she told me I can become a guardian of Chloe since she can't live on her own. She told me that she did that for Johnny and that it would be a good idea for me to do that for and withChloe. As I showed where Chloe should stay for the night she insisted in staying in my room so we can catch up. I agreed. And we became good friends.

After that we went out with Sue to get some new clothes which I bought for her. For a gift I would say. She has an interesting taste in fashion, not saying it is bad but she likes the color Red and silver. Sue was Helpful too. _She helped me and Chloe a lot so far. _

_I still wanted to know more about her and how did she save a little girl from and big semi truck?_ When we finished, we went back to the Baxter building. And when we got back Johnny was there. And I kind of knew Chloe's Expression when she looked over in his direction. Sue knew as well but she always knows. She didn't leave me she just stared. He looked over my direction and noticed someone new. He came over and introduced himself and she introduced herself. She seemed very distracted by him. This was funny. She then was interrupted by me making a faint couching noice to put her stuff in my room.

When she left he came up to me and Sue and asked, "Who was that?" She was closely eavesdropping. I sensed that she was and said, "Oh, Her name is Chloe. You and she were chatting. Johnny, you and your memory." And with that I walked away.Before he could continue.I started giggling. He then asked Sue and she whispered, "Oh that is Valerie's younger sister. Weird eh?" She walked to her bedroom and Johnny was still curious.

He came over to my room and that's when Chloe heard knocking and answered the door and she blushed. Not only because she thought he was cute but because he came over to her room. I turned around and said, "Hey!" I looked at Chloe she was Fire truck red. I smiled. And Johnny asked, "You want to stroll the city?" He was asking both of us. We agreed and I went over to the balcony and Chloe was like 'I don't want to commit suicide!' She walked over to me and I held on to her hand and we jumped off the balcony ledge and I started to rise. When I looked up I saw Johnny. He was going to show Chloehis powers and when we landed, Chloe sighed and said, "I have powers too, but not like yours." I asked her "What _are_ your powers?" She answered I can shield people I have a body that can protect anyone. Kind of like a human shield and I am experienced martial artist. And then I asked, "What do you think our powers are?" She looked at me and Johnny and said, "I don't know," Johnny then sprouted a flame from his hand and shot it at the wall. And then she said, "Cool! Now you!" I said, "I can't exactly do that!" But then I felt the burning again and there were black streaks rapidly running all over my arms and my eyes were black and my accidentally shot one against a wall and it burned through. Chloe gasped and Johnny didn't believe his eyes.

We had to go because if anyone seen me they would take more pictures. And that's not what we wanted and being the big sister was different it gave me a new responsibly. But whatI had to do was find our past.


	14. the truth hurts

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the comic books of fantastic four._**

With the fact she still didn't know her past clearly she should ask Chloe if she knew aboutit and maybe she could see if she knew.the stuff she shot burned through the wall as they were talking and it started to hiss and make splashing sounds. We had to leave but just as I was about to, I felt Chloe's hand on my shoulder and she gestured to talk privately ahead. I let Johnny know and he nodded. She pulled me gently and asked me how I could do that and we were off. I clearly did not know how I did that.

When we got back Reed insisted that we do tests on Chloe and me to see if there are similar powers or properties or whatever. I wasn't keen on doing test, they were boring.

But as I was beginning to have a flashback; it hurt like a son of gun.

Flashback,

The flash back was me and in it I was sitting there. Crying of the pain. With my Father hurting me and my sister.

"You better stop crying or I will hurt you!" I looked at my sister I had to do something. He walked over to my sister and I started crying and he walked over to me and slapped me and punched me. I had to distract him so he wouldn't hurt my sister more I didn't want that. I was I never knew it was this bad. I looked at my sister with the eyes of anger. Then he said, "You better not make a noise or I will..." He didn't need to finish his sentence I knew what he was going to say. My sister and I was not crying but wincing in pain from the kicks and punches. He also would threaten us if our mother knew, he would kill us. At that time I didn't know what he was capable of. So I didn't tell a soul. _Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? _

Later that night,

I sat on the edge of my bed with tears stinging my cheeks and with bleeding bruises on my arms and ribs. Then Chloe said with a worried voice, "Are you okay? Oh, I got ice, here." As she saw how many of bruises I had had she was worried. She only had a cut lip and a black eye. I hugged her and said, "Soon this will be over."

Flashback end.

I looked at the others and wondered if they felt it too. The pain; of knowing your past and knowing it wasn't some fairytale hurt the most. As I got up from falling I felt Chloe grip and she asked, "What was it?" I was more shocked that I was weird telling them but I needed to tell Chloe no matter what. I sat down and told her. She was looking at me and then we talked about it.


	15. Changes

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the comics or anything branded. I do own Valerie and Chloe.**_

All of it was shocking. But I and Chloe had to be strong. We told each other we should investigate what happen in the crash and so we went to the police station and asked for references and asked about the crash that happened not long ago.The lady at the counterpulled out a bin of files and ithad pictures and certificates.

Therebasically wasn't anything they could not show us. But as Chloe took the files and sat down along with me. When we sat down we took the pictures and laid them out and read each article. The first article had a heading;_ young girl survives crash, parents dead. _As we read each heading; itwas starting making sense.

My past that is. Chloe had gone through a lot lately; Sue and the other were there by their side offering help. Of course they were there for us. Most of the article had pictures of the car crash and my parents business. I never knew about this business. They were rich. But not a dime could make a difference from what they did to us.

The abuse was a nightmare.

I had recovered from that physiologically because I could not possibly hurt anyone else but the scars remained; I do have scars from the abuse of all my life. The cuts on my hands are deep but the cuts on my heart are deeper.

Chloe had a couple but this abuse affected me more. I was the main target. I had to protect my sister. I am not sure you know why. But the articles never included the abuse.

Just that he was great business guy. He owned a business. One of the articles said, _the daughter of a famous business owner in a car crash: girl who survives has no scratch on her and is sent to foster care. _Then there was another one that I picked up when Chloe was looking at a different one closely, it said;_ Young girl saves a little girl from semi truck and saves a life without a scratch, she reportedly disappeared after the crash. _I poked Chloe to ask her what I was looking at she said, "That was awkward moment for me; there was paparazzi after me I had to get out of there." I turned the articles in and said, "Thanks!"

The lady came closer from over the counter and said, "Are you the daughters?"

I turned and looked at my sister who nodded nervously. The lady asked if she could talk to us. She could have talked to us before giving us the box but I guess being famous give us that advantage. Anyway she led us in a private conference room. When we got there she gestured us to sit down as well. We both sat down and waited for her to speak. And when everything was settled, she began, "So you are the daughters of Mr. Kiane?" I figured that was my father's name. She the continued after that but I was still confused, "I wanted to talk about the plans because the social worker told me that her client had your sister and she was tooken and she is living with you, is this true?" She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Really, it looked like the home wasn't a good environment to have children living there since there was child abuse." I said. She looked at me and then dropped her pen and was amazed. The lady was named 'Mary' from her name tag. She moved her position and asked, "What are your plans for young Chloe?" I said, "Whatever I can do for her since, I am her sister."

She then asked "Have you thought of being a guardian? You are old enough and I can't see a problem, I mean you have a home and money to take care of yourselves." She began flipping through her files and pulled out a paper and handed it to me.

It was a will. It had a letter along with it. I opened it up. The lady who handed it to me seemed not very nosey she just read her file. Of course she had proof it was the real us. We showed identification eariler. I opened the letter, it said:

_Dearest, Valerie and Chloe._

_If you have gotten this letter, I must be dead._

_I have left you something most specialand important, I am sorry for what I did to you and I will never forgive myself. Perhaps you will forgive me. But in the meantime. I thought I should my most prized possessions my business and your home. _

_From, your father and mother._

After I read it, I nearly fell over._ He apologized_. Then it came back to me_, two weeks we were going to improve our relationship and start a better family. I guess he had a soft side after all. But why did he hurt us in the first place? _Chloe said, "What business?" Then Mary answered, "He was a big scientist he found a cure to heal andcreated indestructible things and also used chemicals." I thought about that and thought nothing of it at the time. My only thought was the letter. She then said, "You want to me to show you the stuff he left?" I nodded as I was curious. Chloe just went along with it. She was still stuck on the letter too. She read it over and over. Mary wasn't a cop she was some kind of lawyer that was there, she actually looking for us she exclaimed while being in her neat car. It was a Mercedes- Benz. I never have seen one in the color. It was a dark red. She took us the house that was mentioned in the letter. When we entered it was empty. There were no people inside and there were old looking things. It was huge. She then told me and Chloe that the house was ours. I smirked and laughed and thought; _where is Ashton Kutcher?_ _Have I_ _been punk'd? _All was calm but the only thing that remained was howwas I going to take care of Chloe without exposing her in the public. All along she grew in a broken home but at least she wasn't alone.

**2 months later.**

Chloe didn't want to leave the Baxter building but she had to because she wanted to move in their old home. Sue was surprised that we inherited things from our parents back the thing she didn't know was how they were going to live without them.

**6 months later**

They were more settled in their new or childhood home. Sue and the other would visit but by the time everyone was used to the fact they moved, they seemed different. I mean we still worked together but something was different. We would still fight crime, but not much crime was happening, which was a good thing. But every thing was quite queer. Things began happening went we left, Sue had had different feelings about her marriage and Ben moved in with Alicia his girlfriend. But with Johnny it seemed shocking or was it? Everybody changed.

TBC


	16. Stranger things

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the comics or anything branded. I do own Valerie and Chloe.**_

Just knowing my father was going to change before he died killed me. When I noticed the changes in my close friends, I also noticed that I was changing. I had been a great sister and guardian and most importantly a good help in Chloe's life. I wanted to know why everything was changing.

When Sue and Reed began having different feelings and didn't want to be together, I thought they were just going through marriage problems, that wasn't the case. In fact, they were already planning on getting a divorce if things didn't get better. Everything wasn't all that bad. Ben moved in with Alicia, his girlfriend that he had been dating since he apparently broke up with Debbie, I think. Anyway, Johnny had always been there for me and Chloe and for his sister. But he was either getting into parties and getting drunk and leaving with some sort of trouble. I would have tried to have a conversation with him but something was up. Sue would mention Victor Von Doom, but I never heard of him. Not since my parents death. He came to their funeral.

**In the Flashback**

"Mom, Dad?" I crawled out of the car that was flipped over where the police had just arrived, sobbing.

About twenty minutes later,

"How could this girl live a crash of such destruction?" Victor asked. "Well, it's apparent, she has no injures what so ever." Doctor says. "Do you know if there are any abnormalities about her?" Victor asks. Doctor says, "None showing so far, why?" Victor explains, "It's not normal to survive a crash like that, that's all." The doctor also implied, "We know what we're doing."

I was lying in the room listening to the whole thing conversation even though they sedated me.

**End of flashback **

I then heard a phone ring. I picked up the phone and asked, "Who's speaking?" The person who was on the phone answered, "This is Johnny, Can you come get me out?"

"Out of where?" I asked. He then replied, "I mean, can you bail me out." I said, "I will, but where are you held?" He told me and I was on my way. I clearly didn't know why he was in jail and I also didn't know why I was doing this.

I got there and the police officer let him out. He followed me out the building and we got in the car. I didn't put the key in the ignition until I knew why and how he got in there; but then he started speaking. "The reason I asked you is that I wouldn't worry Sue and I got locked up in there because they got evidence that I was impaired while driving." I turned to him and was about to speak, but everything would be the same and so I said, "Where do you want to go?" I bit my lip because I clearly didn't know why I asking. He looked at me and just shrugged. She started her car and they were off. They ended up going back to her house. Chloe was home but the only thing Chloe heard was the laughing and giggle coming from the hallway. I tuned in to how loud I was and knew that Chloe would probably be sleeping so I quietly took Johnny upstairs. Chloe was now sound asleep. I didn't know where I was going to take Johnny until I told him, "Chloe's asleep."

I had to talk to someone and the only person there was, was Johnny. I quietly took us in a room where it was quiet. I wanted to ask him about this Von doom person and ask him what the heck was going on. We sat quietly and Johnny turned to me and knew exactly something was up. He asked, "So…" But at that direct moment,I was having another flash back.

**In the flashback**

Everyone was standing around a pair of coffins. Though I didn't see my sister, she was reported to be taken in to custody immediately. I looked at everyone's faces as their faces showed a bit of the tears sliding down their faces. I wasn't the only standing their emotionless. I was sobbing in my mind. I was going to live with my Aunt and uncle. "Come on dear, let's not keep us waiting." I was 16 when my parent's had their funeral; I was going to need therapy. My sister would have been 13 at this time. _Where was she? _I asked myself. My Uncle was never there in my life so I clearly didn't know why he took me in. I looked up in to sky and it started raining which was great to hide the fresh tears sliding down my cheeks. When I got to their house they screamed at me, "So where is it held?" I was dumbfounded. My uncle shoved me against the wall and yelled, "Where is it, tell me now!" I wasn't certain what he was asking. He grabbed a metal bat and hit me in the side and as I yelped; he yelled, "I was waiting so long for this and now you won't tell me where it is." I was nervously shaking and was hurt. He comes close to me and the Aunt who was standing nearby was filing her nails grabs something and hands it to him and then he yells, "I am talking about you inheritance! Where is it? I know my parents for how long and I get nothing they gave it all to him and now to you, I am next on the list and that means if I kill you I get it all." The Aunt just stands there nodding. He pulls out the bat and hits me in the back and I whimper. I was used to it, so it didn't hurt much. I limped my way out the door when they left to go upstairs. I limped all the way to a hospital or somewhere safe. On my way there I saw a woman with blonde hair in a car and she was trying to help me but when she saw the blood that was coming from the wounds. She took me to a hospital. The lady I saw that day. Iwould never thought I would remember turned out to is someone just driving around at that time.

**End of flashback **

Johnny was trying to get my attention and I started crying he asked, "What's wrong?" I told him about my flashback and he pulled me into an embrace. I didn't let go. I never knew that someone like Johnny would show such caring behavior. I had to tell Chloe when she woke. What if everything happened because I was being tested?

_**TBC**_


	17. Shocking discoveries

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four but I do own Chloe and Valerie._**

It was too terrible. I would have let go of Johnny and felt like sobbing but nothing came, no tear or any emotion for that matter. My Uncle was a monster just like my Dad, was before. I felt so terrible, I found myself sleeping quietly next to Johnny still in the embrace.

When we woke, we leaped down the stairs and saw Chloe sitting quietly in the kitchen. When I looked at the calendar it was Saturday; which meant Chloe had no school today. I and Johnny sat down quietly at the table. She knew Johnny was here before, because of the loud noise last night. She also knew that something was up between us but she didn't care to share her thoughts about it. Then all of a sudden Sue called and left a message, it said: "_Hey, Valerie. Do you know where Johnny is? Well I was hoping to meet up to... well … catch up. Well you just call me."_

After that Chloe began to talk to us. She didn't notice Johnny was there until she heard the message and also when she heard his voice. She cared and it was quite oblivious. But she knew there wasn't a chance or was it that it didn't seem right?

Chloe then announced, taking down the paper so that we could see her face. She was trying to recover from blushing. She didn't know why Johnny was here, but she was going to want to know. Chloe then said, "I have no school for two weeks!" I stared at Chloe and asked, "What!" Chloe then declared, "Ya, silly. It's a school break." I tested her about that and she was right. Turns out they get breaks in school. Butas I was jogging down memory lane, I got a flashback.

**In the Flashback**

"I think we will have to send her somewhere else. She just told us what happened to her. Her Uncle is being arresting and the Aunt wasn't hers. The "Aunt" was just an accomplice." The social worker says. "We will send her to another home until we can organize things because she has no other family."

Then I seen, that I was in a car and the woman next me was telling me, "You'll like this home it has a great family living there." I looked up at the woman and prayed this was a normal place. When I got there the woman was waiting on porch and when I got of the car; the strange woman introduced herself, her name was Karolyn. She showed me the other kids that lived in foster care that she took in and her daughter. The woman who drove me disappeared. And Karolyn showed me to my room; when I got there the daughter was there and the room was for us to share. Days later the daughter left because she couldn't take living there anymore. But that night I guess she thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend away because he was interesting and he talked about science and the solar system, he was a scientist and he was way older than me so that would be so wrong. She was drunk that night when she came out of her bedroom and came in the room which I was in and she held a loaded pistol at me and at this point I didn't know what I going to do. Sweat was running down my forehead and I immediately pushed the screen door out, but it was too late. All I heard was a loud bang and I felt paralyzed. One of the children there was trying to keep me awake and I then was taken to the hospital.

Doctor says to the mysterious visitor, "She isn't hurt, but she maybe left with a scar." "That shall do, she isn't hurt, eh?"

**Flashback** **End**

I shuttered and was silent the whole time leaving Johnny and Chloe nervous. I pulled my collar of my shirt down and saw the scar. Chloe saw it and asked, "What's that?" I never answered. All I did was stare blankly at the floor. Chloe took notice and was now worried about me, her sister. After a conversation about the scar and the flashback. Everything was fine. As I drove everyone to Sue's Apartment; since she had moved out to give Reed yet another time to think about it. She was still emotional inside. They were still married but were having problem, which I can tell Sue needed someone.

When we got there we ran up the elevator and there was utter silence. Nobody spoke until, Chloe spoke, "I hate small spaces." I looked at her and nervously laughed. I didn't know what we were going to do. Johnny just looked at me and then Chloe. When the elevator doors opened we saw Sue. We didn't know what she was doing. She saw us and rushed over to us and said, "I missed you guys!" as she hugged each of us. I saw that she was upset, not with us but with her life.

All I could do was sympathize for her. I truly felt different on the other hand. She had Alicia but I am not sure that was enough. After everyone had made theirselves at home, not really. Sue pulled me to the side and wanted to tell me something. She said, "I don't know what to do!" I asked her to specify what she meant, and that's when she laid her hand on her abdomen and said, "I'm pregnant!" She said that quietly. I told her, "You have us, don't worry." Somehow she felt better talking me about these things; not because of my past but because I cared, not saying nobody else cared. What she said did shock me. I asked, "How many months?" She then answered, "1 month so far" She and I hugged each other. Then we left. Johnny went back to his place and I wanted to vent with someone. I would call Sue but I think I shall be careful. Chloe walked in the room and said, "Hey, what's wrong?" "I don't think I should tell you!" I answered. She looked at me and then said, "Well whatever it is, it better not involve death or breaking the law." She answered humorously. I grabbed her hand and told her, "You promise not to tell anyone?" She dramatized the cross my heart hope to die we used to do when we were children. And then I continued, "Sue… told me at the gathering … she... was...pregnant." Chloe then said, "And how do you feel about that?" I knew she was trying to help but it did make me smile. "She says Johnny or anybody doesn't know, well except for us" I commented.

I never knew life was this hard and the worst thing was, how are we going to help Sue without anybody noticing her bump? Or the fact she was going to be a single mother. This was bad. Even though my parents were together, both were terrible. They didn't even show me and my sister love or affection. We aren't pets!


	18. Haunted

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four but I do own Chloe and Valerie.**_

As I was trying to remember how to deal with this problem or blessing. I told myself, _Sue is going to have a baby. _I could believe it. Chloe was going to have to not tell anyone for the time being. I was still stuck on weather or not I should tell Johnny. Him being her brother in all.

So that night I urged myself to go see Reed.

I went to the Baxter building and entered the lab. Reed saw me and he knew something was up. I and Reed still talked to each other, but now about things this serious.

I entered the lab and walked over to him. I told him when he looked at me, "We have a problem." He looked at me and said, "And what's that?" "Well what's going with you and Sue." I asked knowing it was part of my business, somehow. I know they still had feelings for each other, but I didn't know what split them apart. Reed nervously looked at me then sat down in a lab chair. He did seem to want to work things out. He then told me, "Well, these past days I have been trying to find ways of spending time with Sue and I haven't been able to since this project and everything changing in all." "Well, I don't know what to say, if you want my advice go see her but don't say I told you to. She needs you, you know." I said those lines as I left. Reed was going to have to own up to whatever he did. Maybe she wasn't right maybe she was just wanting a break on the own being a hero thing and she took it out on Reed.

Reed was always smart; he knew after what I said he knew something was up. He just didn't know what to do.

I went back to where Chloe was. Chloe had told me about the nightmares she got when she went to sleep. That would explain why she was always bloodshot. She never got much sleep.

In my life there was no competition or sibling rivalry. It wasn't who it effected most and it certainly wasn't the fact my parents hurt us as children. My sister did mature fast but was that because of her life?

I tried to help Chloe, but she didn't need help she was smart in her own way. I flew back home and sat on the couch. I would have sobbed but I couldn't. Where were Sue and Johnny? I missed them.

Then I started to feel dizzy and my vision a blur and I collapsed thankfully on the couch. I ended up in a laying position. Every joint or muscle in my body couldn't move. I felt my eyes get heavy and I ended up going unconscious; but by what?

Chloe didn't come home until well into the evening. The sun was setting.

When she called my name I heard her but I couldn't open my eyes. When she called on me again all I got out was a raspy voice. When she traced the voice and followed it she was shocked at the scene. It was of me now lying on the floor and I had a cut above my left eyebrow. How I got on the floor I never will know. She didn't move me but placed a soft hand on my neck to check for a pulse. There was one but it was faint. She didn't know who to call. But she had to think quickly. So she phoned the only person she could, Johnny. She waited. Johnny was let in and she immediately knew he cared much more than he should have. He then said, "We need Reed."

She called Reed when he got there he came in with Sue. Sue was hesitant. Sue knew I was unconscious but she spoke to me. She said, "What happened?" I would have explained but again I couldn't move. It was like I was in a dead body, a motionless body. Sue placed a bandage on the wound that was heavily bleeding. Whatever hit me didn't hurt me; like I didn't felt pain. I did feel the heat coming from Johnny who indicated to me that he was either mad or worried. Reed was trying to check for any abnormalities. There was none. Who ever done this was a professional.

As they were figuring stuff out. I was having flashbacks.

**In the Flashback**,

"Valerie, where'd you get these from?" She was pointing at the black and blue shades that tattooed my arms. I didn't answer her. She was the principal at the school before my parents had pasted. I sat there and nervously looked down and tangled up my hands. She looked at me and said, "It's alright to tell me dear." But what she really meant is, "I can't do anything." She nodded me off as in to leave. It dawned on me on what happened. I beat up this school bully that bugged everyone in the school not only were they scared of this one person but they had to walk on egg shells. I was of course not scared, I just couldn't take it. So I stopped it. I didn't need to hurt the person. I just did what I had to. There was no longer a threat to the others. As I walked down the halls it seemed the halls would go on forever. I was nearing the exit to the school since it was the end of the day of high school.

_Then I skipped to another flashback, _

I was looking at myself in the mirror I had bruises on my face and I felt nauseated. I never knew how lonely I actually was. I knew I had my sister but other than that I had no one. And I saw the marks imbedded in my skin.

_Skipped again, _

I had seen a blonde teenage girl and small blonde boy. They were sitting near me. I had no clue why I was here. I noticed I was young. Perhaps the same age as the boy. I looked around and I found myself in a social service office. I guess I was here for a reason. The lady come up to me and asked, "Do you want a lollypop?" I just stared. That caught the attention of the blonde girl.

She noticed that I was angry and sad at the same time. I noted that this is the first time I most have been here. I was almost ten years old. I saw my mother talking to some woman about me she was saying, "That's my daughter she is turning ten next month. The blonde girl was looking toward me; I didn't see that as rude, but I sensed she was curious. The boy was looking down at the floor.

Then a woman came up to them and said, "Your Aunt has officially offered to become your guardian." She then left. I felt the blonde girl move her chair close to me and since I was in another room my mother wouldn't see this. The blonde girl said, "Hi." When I didn't say anything she said, "Okay." And she began to move away. I turned to her still having my face down and she noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks but showing no emotion as if I had something in my eye. She gave me some Kleenex and I wiped them away. I then answered, "I am sorry, I just don't talk to people much." She nodded in an understandable way. I then asked, "What are you here for?" She turned to me and trusted me for some reason.

She wouldn't have told if she didn't; she come close so the little one didn't hear, she said, "My mother was killed in a car accident and my father was a doctor and he has been doing not so good things, which would explain why he can't take custody of us." She was smart she looked to be thirteen. It's sad to loose your parents at such a young age. I wouldn't have partied but I would have felt lost without that security. It was like a warm blanket, actually cold. The girl didn't tell me her name when she left with a woman about my mother's age they waved good bye. I knew I would see them again, maybe in another life.


	19. Remembering the days

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four and anything mentioned that is branded. I do own Valerie and Chloe. **_

**Chloe was scared I would never wake. But she never had any idea what was happening to me while I was there. **

**I continued to lie there unable to move, trapped in my own reverie and in it: **

**I was lying on the floor almost unable to breath. Trying to catch my breath I saw my sister standing there with the look of horror. She was only five years old and she witnessed this. It wasn't something a young child could understand but she knew it was bad because I called her over to me with tears in my eyes. She was always by my side and we shared a bond that nobody could understand. She bent over me and asked, "What's going on, Val?" I was choked with my lack of breathing that I couldn't answer.**

**When I turned five years old I learned my mother was pregnant, with a baby girl. I remember carrying her for the first time and was proud, but a side of me didn't want her to be part of this, not wanting her to be in this broken life. It would be not something she would come to like or even understand. **

_**Skipped to another flashback, **_

**I was walking down the alley near Yancy Street. Clenching my side with my hand to stop the bleeding. I felt weak and my vision was beginning blur. At this time I had seen a group of people coming my way. Possibly a gang, I had heard about gangs and knew that they were dangerous. I knew they were close by because they were loud and as they approached me, I began to struggle to get away because I could no longer move. A young man who was leaving his gang friends saw me and when I fell down he caught me. As the other men left, before they could see this; the young man was at my aid and when I was in his grasp he asked, "Are you okay?" And when he looked about, he saw I was bleeding and he lifted me and carried me to a near by home to call the ambulance. I was near death. Then all I seen was a white light. **

**After,**

**I suddenly woke from my slumber, and everyone was surprised. Reed was surprised at first. I wasn't poisoned; I was dosed with some sleeping agent. But I remembered more things. Chloe and the others stayed longer and we eventually talked about what happened. I told them, "I just felt sleepy and learned I couldn't move." I would later explain what I knew.**

_**Hours later,**_

**I left them for a brief second and when I came back and I handed Sue a notebook and ordered, "Open it." She did as told to see what this was about. She scanned the page. And then had a semi-shocked face. "Go on read it aloud." I said. **

**She read it, "There is this girl who I feel I have met before I don't know her name but I am sure I have met her. It is sometimes hard to tell but I will figure it out." Sue read the next entry. "I had to get out of my Uncle's place and fast but I can't move. I learned I wasn't watching where I was running and I was hit by a car. I noticed that the woman was familiar and she had a necklace, one I had seen before. I just couldn't place it." Sue laid the book down for only a second and Reed said, "What is the purpose of this?" I looked at him and said, "Keep reading and tell me if anything thing comes to mind." Sue picked up and the book and noticed the others were listening carefully and closely. **

"**I was walking down the alley near Yancy Street. Clenching my side to stop the bleeding. I felt weak and my vision was beginning to get blurry. At this time I had seen a group of people coming my way. Possibly a gang, I had heard about gangs and knew that they were dangerous. They were loud and as they approached me, I began to struggle to get away because I could no longer move. The young man saw me and as I fell down he caught me. When the other men left, before they could see this; the young man ran over to my aid and when I was in his grasp he asked, "Are you okay?" And when he looked about he saw that I was bleeding and he lifted me and carried me to a near by home to call the ambulance. I was near death. Then all I seen was a white light." **

**There was a dead silence as everyone looked at Ben. **

**Ben looked up and I thought he was shocked. "That was you?" I picked up the book that Sue placed on the table. And noticed there was a poem:**

_**In this undiscovered life, **_

_**There is a light. **_

_**And in this darkness **_

_**We grasp life in many **_**_ways. _**

**_Even if we lived a _**

**_Horrible past or a broken life._**

_**We learn there is a path. **_

**_A path in which we follow and a life_**

_**In which we sacrifice, **_

_**But this is only the beginning. **_

_**We meet people along the way, **_

_**And begin to move on.**_

**_We learn it's hard trying to_**

_**Remember the past and that**_

_**Things are better left forgotten. **_

**_And we aren't alone. There is light_**

_**At the end of the tunnel.**_

**Reed looked at me and said, "So you met Ben before?" I nodded in reply. **

**Ben then asked, "What were you doing in the alley?" Ben asked that because he was curious. "I was stabbed by someone in my foster home." I looked at the floor. **

**Chloe knew that I was abused much differently and she didn't know what to say because her father never hurt her that much and some of the things I went through she didn't know about and how I had lived going from foster home to foster home. **

**Sure my father would punch her and kick or torment her, it was still all wrong but Chloe knew. "Why?" Chloe asked. **

**I looked in their eyes and answered, "She just stabbed me right there because she didn't like me and that I was a threat, her mother didn't know at the time and I was sent into another home." **

**Sue grabbed at her necklace and I asked, "Hey, where did you get that necklace from?" She looked at it smiled, "I got it from Reed, a long time ago, why?" Reed looked at her and shared that memory. I looked closer at it and noticed it was that one I was talking about in my diary because the memory flashed back. I said, "I remember, that's the necklace." Sue and the others said, "So, Sue hit you with her car?" **

**I didn't answer, because everything seemed surreal. I looked at Sue who was curious and said positively, "Hey, you actually kind have saved me!" Sue wondered, "How's that?" **

**I answered back, "Well, to tell you the truth. My Uncle was aiming to kill me; I guess he didn't know about Chloe. When you hit me I got away and he and his wife were arrested because they discovered he was trying to kill me or for other reasons." Sue then remembered, "But those bruises they looked bad." Then I observed, **"**Don't worry, I am accustomed to pain." **

**Johnny finally joined the conversation and asked, "What happened?" I sat down and began, "When my parents died my Uncle took me in but he had other reasons why he took me in, and when I got there I was locked in the basement," Chloe laid her hand on my shoulder and I continued, "He would come down there and threaten me, and abuse me by hitting me with this metal bat several times and then he would watch me bleed or suffer." Sue then said nervously, "That would explain the other injuries when I found you." Sue now remembered.**

**Everyone paused to take this all in, including myself. **

**Reed then asked, "You've written that you have met Ben and now Sue, but what about us." He meant Johnny and him. **

**I picked up the book and read more entries trying to find anything. I found one but I didn't know if it was either of them. "I was walking down the halls in the new high school I was attending. I saw a group of girls whispering secrets or otherwise gossiping. I entered my classroom, as I sat in the back of the room hoping not to get noticed, the teacher called my name. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt to cover the bruises. The teacher didn't notice my standoffish ways. She just asked if I could see the board from where I was. I told her everything was fine. She partnered us up. I already knew this stuff, and then the guy I was paired up with asked me questions about the work. He seemed all knowledgeable about the stuff too. He told me about his friend Ben and it was interesting that he wasn't judgmental like the others. Lots of people were scared of me." That was it and then everyone turned to look at me. Reed said feeling guilty, "I didn't know that was you." **

**I flipped the pages and stopped when something caught my eye, "There is this person who I might have seen before since something about him was familiar. He was sitting with the girl I have seen about, I learned that was his sister. They seemed so close, in a normal way. Just like siblings were, in fact they were. I never had understood that, I only had my sister. He then left with her. I walked by them and I made my way out the same door. This caught the eye of them both. But they didn't say anything. When he left his sister, he saw me sitting there all alone. At first I thought he was approaching me, but instead he went the other way."**

**I looked at them and said, "There are more of these journals, I haven't went through all of them." Reed placed his cup down and was silent. I read ahead in the notebook and saw a thing that caught my eye, "I learned that all my wounds healed within two days. And they were severe and this was not normal. At least that's what I know from reading science. I often was taken to my father's lab and he would inject me with some "medicine" as he called it. I wasn't sure at this point, on why or what he was doing. But every time, I felt more alert and sometimes I would feel sick. I learned my father was injecting both me and my sister with some of the "medicine". He was a major scientist. And what he was doing was illegal but nobody knew." I closed the book and looked at the others. I remained silent and when the others left.**

**After the reading,**

**Sue filled me in, "I told Reed about me being pregnant. And we resolved the issue!" I seen her excitement and was happy for her. I lightly hugged her. Reed and Sue were going to work on what was upsetting. **

**I understood that they belonged to each other. I often wondered who I belonged to. **

**They went back to their homes and Chloe went to her room. I grabbed Johnny's arm and said, "Don't go!" I calmly let go of his arm. Chloe didn't see this but if she did she would probably get involved. **

**Johnny turned to look at me and he placed his arms on my shoulders. Some how with that I felt relieved. He said, "Why?" I scanned my mind and tried the find an answer but I couldn't, my tongue was tied. But was there supposed to be a reason, and because it looked obvious why, but I truly didn't understand why this was happening. He looked at me for a few minutes and pulled me in an embrace. I clearly didn't understand how he read my mind. **

**Sue was in the driveway and saw the whole thing. I didn't know though. She pulled Reed close and said, "Looks like they need each other." She placed a hand on her stomach. Reed went in the car and called her into the car and they were off. **

**Johnny let go and he said, "Is that what you wanted?" I looked at him expecting more but remained silent. He knew Chloe was in her room doing homework but he didn't really care. All he cared about was why I wanted him to stay. "Are you okay?" Johnny asked. He must have noticed my expression. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't understand why. These past weeks were surreal; learning about my past and nearly being in coma for no reason. I still need to figure it out but what I really needed to focus on this right now. **

**I felt a weird feeling and still didn't know what it meant. Johnny grabbed my hand and took me in the living room and we sat down. He threw a flame into the fireplace and it lit up. But it was still under control. I wondered about the first time I kissed him and what it meant. I didn't think about it until now and when I looked at him it was like he was reading me. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I ended up pulling him into a hug. I didn't know what to do. I felt relieved after feeling his arms pulling me into the same hug. And then he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek and pulled my face in for a kiss. Still holding me he kissed me again. Only this time he and I didn't let go. **

**Meanwhile, **

**Chloe was in her room, she was studying and she heard a noise and she opened her door quietly and walked down the dark stairway and saw that I was gone. She didn't know what was going on. She raced back to her room wanting to see me. **

**Whilst,**

**I took Johnny out of the living room after hearing someone coming down the stairs and we ended up in my room since there was another stairway. Johnny then said, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded, and he continued, "Are you scared of Chloe knowing?" I didn't answer. Chloe wouldn't understand, but that was my guess. It wasn't a fact. Johnny understood, because he hasn't told his sister but Sue knew her brother very well. So she would eventually figure it out, or she probably already knew. **

**The next day, **

**Chloe woke and went downstairs hoping to see me. But she didn't. She didn't want to think about it. So she poured herself a bowl of cereal and then the phone rang. It was Sue. "Hey, is Valerie there?" Chloe said, "I am not sure she hasn't showed any signs of her even being here." "Ah, I see. I don't know if she will. That's why I was wondering if you could come over." Chloe didn't really have to ask me if she could go see Sue. So she left. **

**Meanwhile, **

**I woke up and noticed that Johnny was laying there next me. I guess after talking we both fell asleep. I felt him stirring and learned he was now awake. I looked at him and said, "It's quiet." He looked at me and asked, "What's that mean?"  
I pulled him close and said, "Chloe is gone." He asked, "How do you know that?" I shrugged my shoulders. As we walked downstairs, I had seen that there was a message on the machine. I pressed the button: **

"**Hey, this is Sue. Chloe is over here. I want to talk to you guys later. Bye." I listened closely and said, "You guys?" Johnny heard too. And we were shocked. Later that day, Johnny went back to his apartment and I sat at home. Chloe was sitting in the living room with me. I was thinking about her past, I got flashbacks.**

**In the flashback: I was in Chloe's bedroom, and she was about to go to sleep. I was in pain from my latest encounter with my father. But I didn't show it to my sister or she would worry. She was about ten years old. And I pulled the floral blanket over her and kissed her cheek and said, "Good night!" She smiled and said, "You too!" I realized something, even though my childhood was stolen from me; I wanted Chloe to have some fond memories. When I left her my father was standing by the doorway of his room. And I knew something bad was about to happen because he smelt of hard liquor and my mother was sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. I kept moving. But stopped when my father hit me with beer bottle. I was unconscious and couldn't move. When I woke I was lying on the floor exactly where I had been hit. Chloe saw the injury and knew something happened. I didn't know why he hit me. But I remember hearing faint yelling of my father saying, "How could she?" Chloe was sitting beside me crying. She helped me up and when I stared into her eyes. I felt guilty, because I didn't want her to see such violence. She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek and she said, "Not you, of all people, not you." **

**The flashback ended.**

**I stared at the floor. I wanted Chloe to be loved like I wasn't. Chloe was very important to me. If anything, she was the one that kept me going. Not saying was suicidal but I was beginning to lose hope. Chloe then stared at me and we both smiled.**


End file.
